how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Letzter Versuch
Letzter Versuch ist die 22. und somit finale Episode der ersten Staffel von How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 15.05.2006 in den USA und am 29.11.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted jagt nun wieder dem Wunsch nach, mit Robin zusammen zu sein. Er überrascht sie in ihren Apartment mit einem blauen Streichquartett, als eine Anspielung auf das blaue Horn, das er für sie geklaut hatte. Doch sie streiten und Robin erzählt Ted, dass sie am Wochenende mit ihrem Arbeitskollegen Sandy Rivers campen geht. Ted überlegt gleich, wie er das verhindern könnte. Er plant sich von Barneys Ex Penelope einen Regentanz beibringen zu lassen. Marshall erfährt währenddessen, dass Lily sich bei der Kunstakademie beworben hat, obwohl sie bald heiraten. Ted tanzt auf dem Dach des Apartments und schließlich beginnt es zu regnen. Er fährt zu Robin und sie werden ein Paar. Als Ted am nächsten Tag nach Hause fährt, sieht er, wie Marshall mit dem Ehering von Lily in der Hand im Regen auf der Treppe seines Hauses sitzt.thumb|280px 'Ausführlicher Inhalt' Nachdem Ted seiner angeblichen Seelenverwandten abgesagt hat, beschließt er, nun wieder Robin nachzujagen. Als er dies seinen Freunden erzählt, wird er von Barney, "Im Namen des Universums" geohrfeigt, da er dies für eine schlechte Idee hält. Ted sagt, er würde es bei Robin nur noch einmal versuchen, falls sie ihn abweisen würde, wäre er mit dem Thema durch. Er überrascht Robin in ihrer Wohnung mit einem Streichquartett mit blauen Instrumenten, in Anspielung auf das blaue Horn, dass er bei ihrem ersten Date gestohlen hatte. Robin kann ihm allerdings keine klare Antwort geben, besonders, da Robin an diesem Wochenende auf einen Firmenausflug gehen wird und Sandy, da er nun zu CNN wechselt, Robin nach einem Date gefragt hat. Ted beschuldigt Robin, ihre wahren Gefühle zu ignorieren, kann sie so allerdings nicht zurückgewinnen.thumb|left|326px Enttäuscht verlässt Ted ihre Wohnung, bricht jedoch sein Versprechen und führt einen Regentanz auf, um zu verhindern, dass Robin auf den Camping-Ausflug ihrer Firma geht und sie somit zurückzugewinnen. Er bittet deswegen eine Frau, mit der Barney zweimal Sex hatte und die die Geschichte der amerikanischen Ureinwohner studiert hatte, ihm einen Regentanz beizubringen. Zur Überraschung aller Beteiligten, schafft es Ted tatsächlich, es regnen zu lassen. Er kehrt dann zu Robins Wohngebäude zurück und ruft ihr von der Straße aus zu, zu ihm zu kommen. Die beiden kommen schließlich zusammen und verbringen die Nacht miteinander. Inzwischen hat Marshall herausgefunden, dass Lily für ein Kunststipendium in San Francisco angenommen wurde. Die beiden beginnen zu streiten, da Marshall um seine Beziehung fürchtet. Lily enthüllt, dass, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, dieses Stipendium nicht anzunehmen, sie trotzdem hingehen möchte, obwohl sich dieser Termin mit ihrer Hochzeit überlappen würde. Da Lilys und Marshalls Streitigkeiten oft Tage dauern, haben die beiden eine "Pause-Funktion" eingeführt, die es ihnen erlaubt, einen Streit für eine Weile zu unterbrechen, um etwas anders zu tun.thumb|400px|Lily hat Marshall verlassen Als sich der Streit immer mehr zuspitzt, versucht Lily, eine Pause einzulegen, jedoch lehnt Marshall ab, was dazu führt, dass die beiden Sex haben. Als Ted am nächsten Morgen von Robins Wohnung nach Hause fährt, erwähnt Zukunfts-Ted, dass, obwohl New York noch gleich aussieht, sich alles verändert hat. Teds gute Laune erlischt abrupt, als er Marshall im Regen auf der Treppe zu ihrem Wohngebäude sitzen sieht, mit dem Verlobungsring von Lily in der Hand. Ted setzt sich zu ihm, wissend, dass Marshall die einzige Frau verloren hat, die er je wirklich geliebt hatte. Gastdarsteller *Amy Acker als Penelope *Suzanne Ford als Tierärztin *Alexis Denisof als Sandy Rivers *Robert Michael Morris als Lou *Mark Gagliardi als Quartet-Chef Musik *Bloc Party - "This Modern Love", wird gespielt während Ted, nachdem er die Nacht mit Robin verbracht hat, wieder nach Hause fährt. *Johann Sebastian Bach - "Air on the G String", wird vom Streichquartett in Robins Wohnung gespielt. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Das blaue Horn aus der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt hängt in Robins Wohnung. *Dass Lily und Marshall Pausen einlegen, wenn ihre Streits länger andauern, kommt in der Folge Nichts als die Wahrheit wieder vor. *Bei Sandys öffentlicher Ankündigung, dass er Metro News 1 verlassen wird, sagt er, dass er gerne aus der Zeitung vorgelesen habe. Dies ist aus der Episode Eine nette Nutte bekannt. Anspielungen *Robin sagt, sie wollte sich Jeopardy ansehen, als sie nach Hause kommt. *Lily und Marshall essen im Red Lobster. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden